Magnetic field sensors of a magneto-resistive type, e.g. of an XMR (X-Magneto-Resistive) type, eg. AMR (Anisotropic Magneto-Resistance), GMR (Giant Magneto-Resistance) and/or TMR—(Tunnel Magneto-Resistance-) sensors, may provide a possibility for measuring a strength of an electric current. In the magnetic field sensor, an effect (also referred to as a magneto-resistive effect) may be exploited of a ferromagnetic material changing its resistivity if it is influenced by a magnetic field of an electrical conductor (e.g. an electrically conductive line) in which a current is flowing (also referred to as a live conductor). For using the effect, it may be required to arrange the (e.g. live) conductor as close as possible to sensor elements of the magnetic field sensor and to measure a change in resistivity, e.g. while a current is flowing in the conductor and/or when the current begins to flow. A measurement of the current in the sensor, e.g. the XMR-sensor, may be galvanically separated from a circuit including the (e.g. live) conductor.
At present, for example as shown in FIG. 1 (showing an example of a circuit board 101 with an integrated sensor 102 beneath a live conductor 106), an electrically conductive line 106, e.g. a (e.g. live) conductor, may be U-shaped. The conductive line 106 may be arranged, e.g. in a housing, on one side of, e.g. above, a (e.g. micro-) chip 102 that may serve as a carrier for ferromagnetic sensors 104. Using this setup/method, an analyzable sensor resistivity (and thus a precision of a measurement of a current 108 indicated in FIG. 1 as an arrow) may depend on a strength of a magnetic field 110 present at the ferromagnetic sensors 104.